Seduction of a Siren
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Dinah Drake and Laurel Lance get kidnapped by a new villain and feelings develop between them during and after they are rescued by A.R.G.U.S. Dinah and Laurel's new relationship is welcoming and amazing.
1. Chapter 1: A Romance In Bloom

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance (Earth-2) fic. And it will be somewhere around eight chapters. This fic will have smut/romance/action/angst. I'll try to update all of my fics daily. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Arrow.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Dinah Drake. Laurel Lance (Earth-2). Quentin Lance. OC's.

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance (Earth-2).

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Season 7. Somewhat AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Dinah Drake and Laurel Lance get kidnapped by a new villain and feelings develop between them during and after they are rescued by A.R.G.U.S. Dinah and Laurel's new relationship is welcoming and amazing.

xxxxxx

Quentin Lance sat down on Dinah Drake's couch in her apartment's living room as he thought of something to say. He came there to talk to Dinah about being nice to Laurel. Or at least civil. He rubbed a hand down his face and he sighed. **'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought that it would be,.'** Quentin had thought to himself.

"Look, Dinah. All that I'm asking is that you give her a chance. I know how hard it is to forgive someone for doing something as horrible as what Laurel did to Vincent. And I'm not asking you to forgive her, at least not yet. That's not for me to decide. That's your decision whether or not that you want to forgive her. I just want you to give her a chance to prove herself a friend and an ally. That's all that I'm asking.," Quentin told her and Dinah gave him a hard stare for several minutes until she looked away from and she let out a deep sigh. She looked back to him and she nodded her head.

"Fine. Okay, Quentin. You do make some good points. I'll give her a chance to prove herself. But I'm not forgiving her for killing Vincent. Every single time that I see her, I want to kill her. But it's just not worth it. I don't think that Vincent would want me to kill her. You're right.," She replied and she got up from her chair and Quentin got up from the couch. He walked over to her and he hugged her and she hugged him back. They pulled out of the hug and Quentin walked over to Dinah's front door.

"I have to get going, but I'll see you later, Dinah. Thank you for hearing me out about Laurel," Quentin said and then with a nod he left her apartment. And with that, Dinah walked to her fridge and she pulled out a bottle of beer. She popped the top off and she took a few sips before she sat down on her couch to think more about what she and Quentin had just talked about a few minutes earlier.

"Fuck, he's right. I should give her a chance. At least this time.," Dinah said out loud to herself. And she continued to drink her beer and after she finished it, she went and got another beer to drink. Dinah blushed as she thought about Laurel. **'What should I do about this,?'** Dinah had thought to herself.

xxxxxx

xxx-Halfway Across Town-Laurel Lance's Apartment-Forty Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Quentin had decided to visit Laurel and talk to her after he had finished talking to Dinah. He sat down on her couch right next to her while he had tried to figure out what he should say to her. He wanted to have the two women that were like daughters to him to get along with each other. Maybe Laurel will agree to get along with Dinah a lot quicker than Dinah did when he had talked to her. He looked over to her and smiled. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Laurel, the reason why I came over today is that I wanted to talk to you about Dinah. You two should at least try to get along with each other. Just a little bit, I really don't want you two killing one another. All that I ask is that you try to be friends with her.," Quentin said and she chuckled softly.

"Trust me, Quentin. I don't want to kill her. I don't want to kill anyone. I regret killing Vincent. I'm really sorry about that. I really wished that i didn't kill him. And I don't expect her to forgive me anytime soon, but I will try to get along with her.," Laurel said and Quentin gave her a soft smile. They hugged quickly and then Quentin left Laurel's apartment. Laurel blushed a little bit as she thought about Dinah. **'What am I going to do about this,?'** Laurel had thought to herself.

xxxxxx

xxx-Five Months Later-Uknown Area-Late Monday Night-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been five months since Ricardo Diaz had killed Quentin. Quentin's death hurt everyone, especially Dinah and Laurel. But his death had brought them closer together. Not long after he died, the two women started investigating a series of killings by a new villain. But after getting an anonymous tip, they ended up at a warehouse where they were ambushed by the newest bad guy.

Dinah was the first one to wake up. And her eyes fluttered open as she looked around her surroundings and she immediately noticed that she wasn't alone in the warehouse. She saw that she was tied to a chair and so was Laurel. Their chairs were right next to each other and Laurel had also just woken up. They shared a look before they both looked around the warehouse once more.

"Dinah, what the fuck happened? The last thing that I remember is we got here, fought some bad guy and then lights out and then I wake up tied to a chair right next to you. What do you remember,?" Laurel had asked her and Dinah just shooked her head. **'This going to be a long night.,'** Laurel had thought to herself.

"I remember about the same as you Laurel. But we have to get out of here. I just don't know how we are going to do that. We have to figure something out now.," Dinah said as they both tried to get out of the ropes that they were tied to the chairs with, but the ropes just wouldn't budge. Dinah and Laurel both let angry grunts while they tried to loosen their ropes once more. But nothing happened. They panted heavily as they began to sweat a little bit.

"Damn it to fucking hell, Dinah. This fucking sucks. We have to get out of here.," Laurel screams out loud and she's panting more now than she was several minutes earlier. She looks over to Dinah and she smiled. "I'm sorry. I just want to get the out of here and I know that you do too, Dinah.," She said and Dinah shooked her head with a smile.

"Nah, it's okay Laurel. I feel exactly the same way that you do.," Dinah replied to Laurel. The two women continued to talk to one another for a while until they both heard a noise coming from somewhere else in the warehouse and they stopped talking. They saw a guy walking towards them and they tensed their muscles just in case they could do something and he chuckled darkly at them. He was dressed from head to toe in dark blue with a weird mask covering his entire face. And he was using a voice changer to disguise his voice.

"You two aren't going anywhere anytime. I'm going to torture the two of you until you tell me exactly what I want to know.," He said and they both couldn't help but want to kick his ass. He walked even closer to them. **'This is going to be going to be good.,'** He had thought to himself.

"We're not going to tell you shit, asshole. When we get out of these ropes, we are going to kick your fucking ass.," Dinah said to him angrily and he chuckled again. He grabbed her face with one hand and he got right in her face.

"Oh, neither of you are going anywhere. Either you tell me what I want to know, or I'll kill you both. It's just that simple and what I want to know is this: Who's the new Green Arrow? I know that it's not Oliver Queen since he's in prison now. I want this new Green Arrow dead. So who is he and where is he? I captured you two because I figured that he would track you and try to save you from me, but he's not here and I'm pissed the hell off.," He said and then he let go of Dinah's face and he walked over to a nearby table. Dinah and Laurel shared a smirk with one another. Laurel looked over to the new bad guy.

"Well, I got some really bad news for you, jackass. We have no clue in fucking hell who the new Green Arrow is and we wouldn't tell you even if we did know who he or they are. But we do know that he's one of the good guys.," Laurel said and that seemed to piss him off quite a bit, even more than he already was. He looked over the several weapons that were laid on the table. He picked up a large bowie knife and he walked over to Laurel.

"That's not good, Laurel. I guess that I'll just have to kill you then. I forgot something to tell you my name, didn't I? Where are my manners? You can call me, Blue Steele. If you really don't anything, then you are no use to me anymore.," Blue Steele said as he raised his bowie knife above his head, ready to strike Laurel. And just as he was about to kill Laurel, the door to the warehouse exploded open and a bunch of A.R.G.U.S agents rushed into the building.

Blue Steele dropped the knife and he ran towards an emergency exit as several A.R.G.U.S agents went after him. John Diggle rushed over to Dinah and Laurel and he quickly cut the ropes that were keeping them tied to the chairs. Once they were finally free of the ropes, they rubbed their sore wrists and legs, trying to get some feeling back in their limbs.

John looked back and forth between them, happy that they were both safe and sound. **'I'm glad that I got here just in time.,'** John had thought himself. He noticed that they had gone missing, and he quickly went to save them. But he knew that they both could take care of themselves.

"I'm sorry that it took me so damn long to find you both, but I'm glad that I did. Are you two okay,?" He asked them and they shared another look with each other before turning back to face John.

"I'm okay and so is Laurel. Thank you, John. Have you guys found the asshole that kidnapped us yet,?" Dinah asked him and he shooked his head. Dinah swore. That was just too damn close. He had almost killed Laurel and he probably would have killed her as well, if it wasn't for John finding them when he did. They both hugged him, which he returned with his own hugs. The three of them pulled out of their hug and then had them both escorted back to their apartments.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Hours Later-Dinah's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

Dinah was sitting on her couch with a drink in her hand. She just couldn't get that moment out of head when that asshole Blue Steele had almost killed Laurel, but she was glad that Laurel was now safe and sound. She blushed. She couldn't believe that she developed a crush on the very woman who had killed her ex-boyfriend. **'Fucking hell, my life is so goddamned complicated. But I really do have a crush on her. I should really tell her. And soon.,'** Dinah had thought to herself.

And it was about an hour later that she had found herself standing right in front of Laurel's apartment. She took a deep breath and then she exhaled it. She then knocked softly on Laurel's front door. It was several minutes later before Laurel answered the door. She was shocked but happy to see Dinah standing outside her apartment.

"Dinah, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just curious why your here when it's almost one in the morning. But I'm glad that you are here now though.," Laurel said with a faint blush on her face.

"Sorry about that, Laurel. I know that it's pretty late at night, but there's something that I need to talk to you about. Can I come in,?" Dinah asked her and Laurel smiled. **'Laurel has a cute smile.,'** Dinah had thought to herself with a blush.

"Sure. Of course, you can come in, Dinah.," Laurel said as stepped aside so that Dinah can enter her apartment. And Dinah walked into Laurel's apartment. Once both women are inside in the apartment, Laurel closes and locks the front door behind them both. Laurel then leads Dinah to her living room and the two women sat down on Laurel's couch.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this first chapter of Seduction of a Siren. The second chapter will be longer than this first chapter and I'll try to update this fic along with my other fics soon. I will write a Sakura Haruno/Ino Yamanaka Naruto smut fic in a few days. I'll also update A New Life that Is Worth Living and A Vampire's True Love soon with brand new chapters. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinah x Laurel: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of Seduction of a Siren. There's some angst in this chapter, but there is some fluff as well. The smut will happen in the next chapter. I hope that all y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing and posting it. And I'll try to update all of my fics daily. Now on with the story.

xxxxxxxxx

Recap: "Sorry about that, Laurel. I know that it's pretty late at night, but there's something that I need to talk to you about. Can I come in,?" Dinah asked her and Laurel smiled. 'Laurel has a cute smile.,' Dinah had thought to herself with a blush.

"Sure. Of course, you can come in, Dinah.," Laurel said as stepped aside so that Dinah can enter her apartment. And Dinah walked into Laurel's apartment. Once both women are inside in the apartment, Laurel closes and locks the front door behind them both. Laurel then leads Dinah to her living room and the two women sat down on Laurel's couch.

xxxxxx

The two women were sitting down only a few inches away from each other on Laurel's couch, but neither of them had any idea of what to say to the other. Laurel had already apologized to Dinah about killing Vincent, but she knew that in and of itself wasn't nearly enough. She looked over to Dinah and she gave her a sad smile. Dinah gave her a curious look.

"Laurel, are you okay? I know that we were almost killed just a few hours ago, so I'm kinda worried about you and to be honest with you, I was really scared that bastard was going to kill you earlier. I'm really happy that you're not dead. I know that sounds weird since you killed Vincent, but here's the thing. I know that you didn't want to kill him. You were forced to kill him. Laurel, I thought long and hard about this and this wasn't an easy decision for me to come to, but it is something that I need to and want to do if I have to move on with my life. I forgive you. I really do.," Dinah said with her voice cracking and tears streaming down her beautiful face. **'I really had to forgive Laurel for what she had done to Vincent. I wanted to forgive her in order to move on with my life. I had to and I needed to.,'** Dinah had thought to herself.

Laurel just stared at Dinah for several minutes with wide eyes and with her jaw dropped. She just couldn't believe what Dinah had just said to her. It was surprising, but also amazing as well. Dinah's heartfelt words of forgiveness took that guilt that had plagued her heart, mind, and soul since the very moment that she had killed Vincent all those months ago. And now that guilt is gone. Laurel reached out to Dinah and she brought her into her arms and then both women had started to cry into one another's arms.

"Oh, Dinah. I'm so sorry. I'm so so fucking sorry. But you shouldn't forgive me for killing Vincent. I've regretted it since the moment that I did it. I really am very sorry, Dinah.," Laurel cried and the two women continued to hold each other for several more minutes until Dinah finally pulled out of their embrace. They stared into one another's eyes for a couple of minutes and then they started to lean towards each other, but before their lips could meet Laurel pulled back and they were both blushing a deep shade of red. They shared a few soft chuckles before they went back to sitting on the couch like they were not too long ago. Dinah looked over to Laurel and she smiled softly at her, which Laurel had returned with one of her own soft smiles.

"Laurel, how about we freshen up a bit and then have a few drinks? I think that we certainly earned that tonight.," Dinah said and Laurel nodded to her with a smile. **'Laurel has such a beautiful smile. She should smile more.,'** Dinah had thought to herself. Laurel got up from the couch and since they were still holding hands, Laurel had pulled Dinah up with her.

"Come on, Dinah lets go freshen up. I'll show you to the bathroom. We can freshen up at the same time.," Laurel replied and Dinah nodded back to her. And after that, Laurel led her to her bathroom, where they both wiped the tears and makeup from their faces and then they walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room to get something to drink, namely some alcohol that Laurel had only bought recently.

Dinah sat back down on Laurel's couch once more as Laurel walked into her kitchen and a few minutes later, she walked back out and into the living towards Dinah while carrying a bottle of scotch and two glasses. She sat down next Dinah and she then placed both glasses on the coffee table. She popped the cap off of the bottle and she poured some of the scotch into both glasses. She placed the cap back onto the bottle and she put the bottle onto the coffee table. She then picked up both glasses and she handed one to Dinah, who took it with a smile. They clinked their glasses together before they both drank from their glasses.

Dinah and Laurel had finished their drinks a few minutes later and then Laurel had poured them both another glass of scotch. And it was about forty minutes later after they had drunk their third glass, with the bottle being more than half empty, both women were drunk, but they weren't shit-faced drunk. Dinah took Laurel's empty glass from her and she then placed both of their glasses onto the coffee table and she moved closer to her and Laurel blushed as did Dinah herself.

"Laure, l there's something that I have to tell you. It's something that I should have told you months ago. I have a crush on you, Laurel. Like real sweaty palms, butterflies in your stomach kind of crush, you know? I've been trying to figure out exactly how I should tell you and I guess being drunk as hell on your couch works. I'm sorry Laurel. As I said, I should have told you months ago, Laurel.," Dinah said and while she was talking, she and Laurel were moving closer to each other. They stared into one another's eyes.

"Dinah, I have to tell you something as well. I have a crush on you too. I have had a crush on you for a long time. And now since we have both confessed to having crushes on each other, what should we do about it? I have been wanting to kiss you the second that you walked into my apartment tonight.," Laurel said and Dinah's breath hitched in her throat at Laurel's words. Laurel then raised her hands and she cupped Dinah's face in her hands. Both women leaned towards each other and their lips connect in their first kiss with one another. Neither of them had kissed another girl in years, for Dinah that was her roommate in college. But all they did was kiss and for Laurel that was ten years ago back on her own Earth.

They continued to press their lips against each other's and then Laurel flicks her tongue softly against Dinah's and she parted her lips. Laurel then slipped tongue into Dinah's mouth and they both moaned into their kiss. Laurel's tongue finds Dinah's and two tongues slip and slide against one another and they both moan even more. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until their need for air becomes an issue and they pull away from their kiss while breathing hard. They rest their foreheads together and they gaze into each other's eyes.

"Wow, Laurel. That was amazing. Like the best kiss that I have ever had. Like ever. I think that we should move this to your bedroom now. What do you say, Laurel,?" Dinah asked her and Laurel gives her a quick peck on her lips before she took Dinah's hands in her own and she pulled them up from the couch. They both slightly stumbled, but they somehow managed not to fall on their asses.

Both Dinah and Laurel giggled as Laurel lead them to her bedroom and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and they left a trail of their clothes from the living room all the way to Laurel's bedroom and by the time they got to Laurel's bedroom, all they were still wearing were their bras, pants, underwear, and socks. But they both ended up having trouble stripping off their shirts. Laurel gently pushed Dinah onto her bed and they both giggled loudly again. And Laurel then got onto her bed and on top of Dinah, who moaned loudly as she felt Laurel's body on top of her own. They wrapped their arms around one another and they sought out each other's lips once more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, but I promise that the third chapter will have plenty of smut as well some fluff and plot too. The third chapter will be somewhere around 3k to 4k words long. And I will try to update my other fics soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinah x Laurel: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the third chapter of Seduction of a Siren and I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. There is plenty of smut in this third chapter and fluff as well. There is also some plot too. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: They continued to press their lips against each other's and then Laurel flicks her tongue softly against Dinah's and she parted her lips. Laurel then slipped tongue into Dinah's mouth and they both moaned into their kiss. Laurel's tongue finds Dinah's and two tongues slip and slide against one another and they both moan even more. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until their need for air becomes an issue and they pull away from their kiss while breathing hard. They rest their foreheads together and they gaze into each other's eyes.

"Wow, Laurel. That was amazing. Like the best kiss that I have ever had. Like ever. I think that we should move this to your bedroom now. What do you say, Laurel,?" Dinah asked her and Laurel gives her a quick peck on her lips before she took Dinah's hands in her own and she pulled them up from the couch. They both slightly stumbled, but they somehow managed not to fall on their asses.

Both Dinah and Laurel giggled as Laurel lead them to her bedroom and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and they left a trail of their clothes from the living room all the way to Laurel's bedroom and by the time they got to Laurel's bedroom, all they were still wearing were their bras, pants, underwear, and socks. But they both ended up having trouble stripping off their shirts. Laurel gently pushed Dinah onto her bed and they both giggled loudly again. And Laurel then got onto her bed and on top of Dinah, who moaned loudly as she felt Laurel's body on top of her own. They wrapped their arms around one another and they sought out each other's lips once more.

xxxxxx

Dinah moaned loudly as Laurel kissed away from her lips and she left wet and open-mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulders, which caused her to whimper and buck her hips up into Laurel's and Laurel moaned as well. Laurel then kissed her way between Dinah's bra-clad breasts. She kissed around the edges of the bra and they both moaned once more. Laurel pulled away and she sat up slightly on Dinah's thighs and Dinah looked up at her while breathing heavy. Laurel then grabbed Dinah by her shoulders and she pulled her up so that she was sitting up a little bit.

"Dinah, we have to get rid of your bra and we have to get rid of my bra too.," Laurel said to her and Dinah nodded to her and with a lust filled smirk she raised up both of her arms and Laurel leaned closer to her. She reached behind her with both of hands as she tried to clumsily undo Dinah's bra with no success. Dinah giggled while Laurel grunted in slight anger that she couldn't undo the damn thing. After a few more minutes of that, Dinah giggled again as she used her hands to gently push Laurel back a little bit. Dinah gave her a soft smile and Laurel smiled in return.

"Let me do it instead. For some reason, this bra always gets fucking stuck when I'm trying to take it off. There's a special trick that I do to be able to take it off.," Dinah said as she reached behind to reach her the clasp of the bra at the back of it and within just a couple of minutes, she had it undone and she took it off very slowly to give Laurel a show. Dinah then threw her bra to somewhere across Laurel's bedroom, she didn't care where it went at that very moment. And on Laurel's part, she just couldn't keep her eyes off of Dinah's breasts. Her eyes were full of unbridled lust for the beautiful woman that was topless right in front of her eyes.

Dinah blushed bright red when saw Laurel staring lustfully at her breasts. She gave her a lustful smirk as she laid back down and she then raised her hips and Laurel gets the idea. Laurel gets up and off of Dinah's hips and she tries to undo Dinah's belt. Since she was drunk it had taken her more than five minutes to have Dinah's belt undone and after that, she quickly pulled the other woman's pants off of her. Laurel threw Dinah's pants onto the floor and she then reaches behind herself to take off her own bra, which takes a bit and she threw it onto the floor as well.

Laurel then takes her own pants off too and Dinah just couldn't take her eyes off of Laurel's beautiful body as it was exposed to her for the first time. Laurel smirked at Dinah when she had noticed lustful staring at her. Now all that they had left on were their socks and panties. Laurel moved back to lay on top of Dinah and they both couldn't help to moan as they felt more of each other's heated skin against the other's and they loved it instantly. Laurel placed both of her hands on Dinah's breasts and she felt her nipples hardened beneath her palms. And she squeezed and fondled them, which had Dinah moaning and she arched her back, pressing her breasts farther into Laurel's hands.

Laurel grinned as she moved down Dinah's body to give herself some more room. Dinah looked down at her and she gave her a quizzical look. Laurel looked up at her and she smirked before she leaned down towards her right breast and she started to flick her tongue across her nipple. Dinah moaned out again as she felt Laurel's tongue lick her nipple and she was in heaven. Laurel continued to lick her right nipple while she fondled her left nipple. She then took Dinah's nipple between and she sucked hard, causing Dinah to moan out Laurel's name in pleasure.

After doing that for several more minutes, Laurel switched to Dinah's left breast to give some much-needed attention that nipple. And that lasted for a while and then Laurel had finally decided that she was finished with both of Dinah's breasts for the moment and she started to kiss and lick her way down her body. When she finally got between her legs, she started to kiss down her right leg and her left leg, rather than going straight for her pussy. Dinah parted her legs to give Laurel more room when she settled between her lover's legs. She looked at Dinah's pantie covered pussy and she could smell Dinah's arousal.

Laurel placed both of her hands on Dinah's legs and she spread her legs apart a little bit more. She then leaned down to kiss Dinah's pussy over her underwear and Dinah moaned, she couldn't help but buck her hips to press herself closer to Laurel's eager mouth. Laurel took her by surprise when she took the hem of her underwear between her lips and pulled. Dinah got the message as she lifted up her ass and hips, and Laure used her teeth and hands to remove her underwear. She threw Dinah's underwear onto the floor. She got back between Dinah's legs and she placed her hands under her thighs and she pulled her closer to her. She saw Dinah's beautiful wet pussy for the first time. And she saw that Dinah was dripping wet for her and only for her.

Laurel leaned down and she licked Dinah's wet folds for the first time that night, causing them both to moan and the vibrations from Laurel's moan had Dinah moaning even louder. She licked everywhere except for where Dinah needed her the most, Dinah placed one hand on the back of Laurel's head and she gripped the bed sheets with her other hand. And she continued to moan as Laurel ate her out. She finally licked her way up to her aching clit as she slid one finger from her right hand slowly into her and Dinah cried out as Laurel flicked tongue over her clit and she bucked her hips up and into her face, riding her tongue and face, and trying to get her finger deeper into her pussy.

Dinah continued to moan even louder and louder as Laurel sucked her clit between her lips and she flicked tongue rapidly against, she also pumped her finger into Dinah faster and harder. A couple of minutes later, she had added a second finger and Dinah's inner walls clenched around her fingers and she knew that Dinah was close to cumming.

"Ohhh, fuck. Yes. That's it. Right there, Laurel. Shit. I'm cummming. I'm cummingggg!.," Dinah screamed as she came hard and right into Laurel's awaiting mouth. And Laurel swallowed every single drop of Dinah's cum. She spent a few minutes helping Dinah ride out the rest of her orgasm and then she pulled away from her pussy, she also pulled her two fingers out of her and she slipped them both into her mouth to suck off Dinah's last bit of cum. A shiver of arousal went down Dinah's spine as Laurel did that and she smirked to herself when something had suddenly popped up into her mind. **'Oh, Laurel is going to love this about just as much as I will.,'** Dinah had thought to herself.

Laurel crawled her way back up her body and she kissed her, letting Dinah taste herself on her lips and they both moaned into their kiss. Laurel pulled out of the kiss and then she laid down next to Dinah, who snuggled into her side. Laurel really loved pleasuring Dinah and she knew that Dinah had enjoyed that as well. Dinah looked over to Laurel and she smirked at her once more. **'I wonder what Dinah is thinking about right now at this very moment.,'** Laurel had thought to herself.

"Laurel, Once I get my breath back, I want you to ride my face. Please, Laurel. Please ride my face.," Dinah said and she blushed a deep shade of red as she did so. Laurel's eyes widened and she blushed as well. **'I've always wanted someone to ride my face, but it just never happened. Well at least until right now.,'** Dinah had thought to herself. Laurel nodded to her and then a few minutes later Dinah scooted down the bed a bit and Laurel moved to straddle her face with her thighs on either side of her head. She placed both of hands onto the headboard in front of her and she gripped it. She looked down at her when Dinah placed her hands on her ass and pulled her closer to her face.

"Dinah, are you sure about this? I've never ridden anyone's face before.," She said and Dinah smirked up at her again. **'Fuck, that is so fucking hot. That woman is going to be the death of me someday, I just know it.,'** Laurel had thought to herself as Dinah finally leaned her head up and she licked up and down Laurel's soaked wet folds for the first time that night. Laurel moaned out Dinah's name and Dinah grinned to herself as she continued to eat Laurel out. Laurel was almost close to cumming because of how much she had enjoyed making Dinah cum and when Dinah had taken her clit between her lips and flicked her tongue against it, she came and she came hard.

"Fuck. Oh fuck, Dinah. Dinah!," Laurel screamed and Dinah swallowed all of Laurel's cum. The woman above her was breathing hard, they both were and Laurel moved off of her and she laid back down onto the bed right next to Dinah and both women had snuggled into each other once more. Laurel looked over to Dinah and she blushed again which was probably for the thousandth time that night. "Damn, Dinah. You are so fucking good at that.," Laurel said to her and Dinah grinned at her with a shrug of her naked shoulders.

"I know and so are you. I haven't cum that hard in years, Laurel.," Dinah said while blushing again. She looked all around the room and then she moved away from Laurel and Laurel gave her a look. Dinah looked back at her and she leaned over to kiss her and they made out for a few minutes before Dinah pulled away from the kiss. "I think that we should replace these sheets and take a shower. A quick shower because I want us to sleep before we have to back to work, maybe have round two.," Dinah said and Laurel grinned at her and then they both got out of Laurel's bed. They quickly replaced the bed sheets with clean ones and after that, they went to the bathroom, where they shared a quick shower before they returned back to Laurel's bed. They both got under the bed covers and they snuggled into one another's arms as they fell asleep.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Months Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Dinah and Laurel have been dating for the past two months. The morning after their first time together was a little bit awkward, but they got past that fairly quickly. Dinah and Laurel are pretty happy together, but they haven't told anyone yet, not even their friends. They both tried to find Blue Steele and find out who he really was, but all that they could find out was someone's name: Brent Brumner, but they had no idea if that was really Blue Steele or somebody else. And there hadn't any more Blue Steele killings since he had almost killed the two women and they were quite happy about that, but they knew that he would back eventually. And they were right.

One day, Laurel was sitting down at her desk in the D.A's office when Dinah came walking in and she placed a case file folder down onto her desk. Dinah then sat down in one of the chairs that were in Laurel's office. Laurel raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend and then she reached out and she grabbed the case file folder. She opened it and she started reading it. Her eyes widened and she looked at Dinah in both surprise and shock.

"There have been five more killings. I can't fucking believe this, Dinah. We should have caught him by now. Damn it. It's been over two months since he had tried to kill us and then nothing, but now over two months later, he kills again. Five more people dead now, what the hell are we supposed to do now,?" Laurel said in frustration and slight anger. Dinah leaned forward and she placed a hand on top of one of Laurel's anger and frustration faded when she felt and saw Dinah touch her. She smiled softly at her and Dinah smiled back at her.

"Look, Laurel, it's going to be okay. We are going to catch this guy eventually. We will, I know it. We just have to figure out how he's targeting his victims.," Dinah said and Laurel nodded and she breathed out slowly and she smiled at Dinah again. "He's either killing people because he just doesn't care who kills, which doesn't give us any leads whatsoever or he's picking them off of something. All of his victims are of different ages, gender, and race. That bastard just seems not to care how he kills his victims., " Dinah said sadly and Laurel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, You're right, Dinah. How about we go over all of the case files tonight at your my place. I can order us some Chinese food so that we don't miss out on dinner.," Laurel said to her and Dinah nodded in agreement. "How about we meet up at my place at about eight tonight,?" Laurel said and Dinah smiled at her once more.

"That sounds great, Laurel. Eight sounds great.," Dinah replied to her and she pulled her hand back as did Laurel and with one last smile shared between them, Dinah left Laurel's office. She left the building and she walked over to her car. She unlocked it and she got inside of it. She started her car and she pulled out of her parking space and she drove off in the direction of the police station.

xxxxxx

xxx-Several Hours Later That Night At Eight-At Laurel's Apartment-xxx

xxxxxx

Dinah stood right in front of Laurel's apartment door and she knocked on it. She was carrying some drinks with her as well as all of the case files of Blue Steele's victims. A few minutes later, Laurel answered the door with a smile on her face. Dinah smiled back at her in return and she raised her hands, showing Laurel exactly what she had brought with her for that night at Laurel's place.

"Hi, Laurel. I brought all of the case files and some drinks. Soda mostly. And some candy as well. We have to go over all of this right now.," Dinah said to her and Laurel nodded to her in agreement. She reached out to Dinah and she wrapped her arms around her waist and she pulled her closer to her. She brought their lips together in a sweet kiss that quickly became deeper and rougher. Laurel pulled back from the kiss and she rested her forehead against Dinah's and they were both breathing pretty hard.

"Wow. Now that was a kiss, Laurel.," Dinah said and they both giggled slightly. Dinah gave her a quick and sweet kiss which Laurel returned. And then they both pulled away from each other. Laurel stepped aside and Dinah walked into Laurel's apartment, Laurel then closed and locked the door behind them both. Laurel lead them into her living room and they sat down on Laurel's couch. That's when Dinah looked around Laurel's living room and she finally noticed the Chinese food that Laurel had ordered about twenty minutes before Dinah had arrived at her apartment.

Dinah handed Laurel half of the case file folders and she kept the other half for herself to go through and over the course of the next few hours they ate most of the Chinese food and they went over the case files. But eventually they had gotten too tired and they ended up putting the case file folders away and the Chinese food into Laurel's fridge. And after that Laurel and Dinah had gone to Laurel's bedroom to go to sleep for the rest of the night. The two women laid in Laurel's bed wrapped snuggled in each other's arms under the covers in their bra's and panties, fully asleep.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. The next chapter, chapter four will have more plot. And Blue Steele might make an appearance. There might also be some more Arrow characters in the next chapter as well. I'll start writing the next chapter either tomorrow or the day after and I'll post it then as well. And I will try to update my other fics soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
